Forever Love
by Love me for ETERNITY
Summary: Bella and Eward have a daughter, Jade.This is just about Jade's journey through 8th grade.She meets a guy,they become close friends.Will she trust him enough to reveal her family's secret?rated T because I'm not sure where I'm going with it. First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up Jade, honey, its time for school." My Mom said in an attempt to wake me up. The clock on my bedside table said 6:30. I groaned in response, and rolled over, so my back was to her. She hates it when I do that, so she grabbed my feet gently and pulled me out of bed, not with enough force to hurt me.

I figured it was time to surrender. I slowly got up and sleepily dragged my feet to the bathroom. I turned the shower on steaming, at first. I kept it that way until the whole bathroom was filled with a thick cloud of steam. I do this every morning as part of my routine. It helps me wake up my senses. I wiped the sleep that was still left, from my eyes, turned down the temperature, and stepped in. The water felt so good beating on my back. This is the time where I recap on my dreams, if I have any, and think about what awaits me that day.

After about 15 minutes of serious thinking, I turned off the water, and stepped out. I grabbed a towel that was hanging on the rack and wrapped it tightly around my soaked body. The mirror was all fogged up, so I wiped it off, and stared at my reflection.

What I saw was a very pale, average looking girl, staring back at me. The girl was I. To me, I looked average. But to others I was pretty. I had my dad's bronze hair and the green eyes he had when he was human. I had my mother's heat shape face. I was tall and skinny liker her, too. I guess I was kind of pretty, but compared to the rest of my family, I was definitely average looking.

I dried myself off slowly. I wanted to take as long as possible. Today was my first day at a new school. This time we moved to a place in New Hampshire. The weather was perfect. They had long winters, with a lot of snowstorms. The summer was usually cloudy and rainy. I would attend Haven High School. (A/N this is not a real place) I would be starting my freshmen year during 2nd quarter. My family had home schooled me because; they had all been through school about 5 times. My parents thought I should start going to public school, so I could become more social.

I finished drying off my hair, so I began the task of straightening it. This was all finished too quickly. I sluggishly made my way out of the bathroom and into my room. I picked out my favorite American Eagle jeans, a blue an white striped tank top, from Aeropostale, along with a white, Abercrombie sweatshirt. I didn't need much makeup, but I put it on anyway, to prolong starting my day.

I was almost done with my mascara when I heard a knock on my door.

" Jade, are you almost ready?" my dad asked from the other side of the door.

" Yeah, I guess. I'll be down in a minute." I finished applying my makeup, and made my way down stairs. My whole family was waiting in the kitchen for me. A plate of chocolate chip pancakes sat on the kitchen table for me.

" Are you excited for your first day?" my overly excited "pixie" aunt Alice asked me. I could tell Uncle Jasper was trying to calm her down, but from the looks of it, he wasn't having much luck.

" Yeah, I guess. I'm a little nervous though." I replied, and then took another bite of my pancakes.

" Oh, you'll do fine, honey." Gram (Esme) reassured me. I felt a wave of calm rush through me. I threw a suspicious look at Uncle Jasper. He was busy still trying to calm down his wife.

I finished my pancakes just as Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rose came down the stairs. They looked perfect together. Aunt Rose looked like a runway model, as usual, and uncle Emmet looked like a body builder, like always.

" Are we ready to go?' Aunt rose asked in a bored voice.

" Yeah I guess. Are you Jade?" my mother asked glancing at me for my answer.

" I suppose. Let's get this over with." I let out a sigh and grabbed my backpack from the chair next to me. We all walked out to 2 separate cars. Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmet, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper all piled into Aunt Rose shiny, red BMW. My parents and I got into my dads silver Volvo. We were speeding down the driveway, already at 120 mph.

The ride to school was very quiet. I felt more comfortable that way. It gave me more time to think about the day awaiting me. I was thinking about all the new students I would meet when we pulled into the parking lot. Dad parked next to the others. We all got out and made our way towards the main office.

We all walked into the small office together. The secretary looked up startled at my family's beauty. She looked at each of us tentatively. Her smile growing larger as she went along. When she got to me, her smile faded a little. Then finally she spoke.

" Welcome. You must be the Cullen's." She said warmly. Once again looking over each one of us.

" Yes. My name is Edward. This is Jade, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet." My dad explained pointing to everyone as he said our names.

" Well, I hope you enjoy Haven High School." She said as she reached for a stack of papers on her desk.

" Jade you are a freshmen. These are your classes. Alice, Edward and Bella, you are sophomores. Edward and Bella you have the same classes. Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper, you are all seniors, and have similar schedules." She explained while handing out all the required papers. We all took them and left the small office. Outside we said our good-byes and parted to our classes. I hugged my parents and went in search of my new locker.

My locker was # 513. I looked at the map; it said my locker was on the second floor. Great stairs! I had unfortunately inherited my mother clumsiness. I only made it two stairs before, of course, I tripped.

" Are you alright?" I heard someone ask, form behind me. I whirled around. A little too fast because, I tripped over my untied shoelace and fell right into the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. He had piercing blue eyes, and shaggy blonde hair. I stared into his eyes, dazzling, for I'm not sure how long. It must have been a while because; he gave me a look like I was crazy. I should probably respond before he thinks I'm slow or something.

" Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I 'm just really clumsy. That's all." He started to chuckle a little.

" It's okay. My name is Ryan by the way. You're new right?" He smiled, the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, showing his perfectly white teeth.

" Oh, My name is Jade. And yes I am new. I just moved here from Alaska." He looked interested.

" Alaska. Really? Wow! That's like on the other side of the country!" His dazzling smile grew wider with each word.

" Yeah, I guess it is." I smiled too. This guy was gorgeous and he was talking to me, and he was interested! Today wasn't going to be so bad after all.

" What class do you have first period?" He asked. I checked my schedule.

" Wellness. Mrs. Rands. Room 121." I looked up at him again. He was smiling even more than before.

" Awesome! I do too. Come on lets go, to we'll be late."

We walked into the classroom. Thankfully we were on time. I handed the teacher the paper, I was told to giver her to sign. She made me stand in front of the class and say a few things about myself. Most of it I had to lie about. After that I walked to the back o f the room where the teacher had told me to sit, which happened to be next to Ryan. I walked down the rows of desk, of course tripping a couple of times. When I sat down, Ryan looked up form the paper he was reading. When he saw who was sitting next to him, his beautiful smile reappeared on his handsome face.

The rest of class went by smoothly. We both finished our work early, so we spent the rest of class writing notes to each other. I had lost track of time when suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of first period. We gathered our books and walked out into the busy hallway.

" What class do you have next?" I heard Ryan ask me. I checked my schedule again.

" Biology." I answered waiting for him to smile again. His face was normal, but no smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked

" Oh, nothing." He said as his lovely smile spread across his face

" I'm just kind of bummed we don't have that class together."

" What do you have now?" I asked

" PE. But I go by the biology classroom on my way to gym. So I can walk you there." We stopped outside the door to Biology waiting until the last possible minute to separate to our classes. We compared schedules to see what other classes we had together. We came to the conclusion that we had 3rd period algebra, lunch, and 4th period Spanish together.

" I'll see you next period then." He said as he was heading towards the gym.

" See you then." I said walking into the classroom. I handed the slip to teacher. Thankfully he didn't make me stand in front of the class. Instead he directed me to an empty table in the back. The period seemed to last forever. I kept thinking about Ryan. How gorgeous he was. His smile. The fact that he actually talks to me. The bell finally rang. I gathered my books and walked out into the hall. Ryan was waiting for me, leaning against the wall.

" Ready to go?" He asked, pushing himself off the wall, walking towards me.

" Yes. Which way?" He led me down the stairs to the lower floor. We walked down a long hallway that seemed to last forever. We walked into the last door on the left. I handed my slip to the teacher and went to sit by Ryan. Algebra was easy I was always good at math. We both finished early again. The rest of the period was spent, once again, passing notes.

The bell rang again. I packed all of my stuff and walked up the stairs, to my locker, with Ryan. His locker was also on the second floor. We unloaded our books and grabbed the ones we would need for the afternoon. We entered the lunch line. After we had paid for our lunches, Ryan led me over to a table in the center of the room.

" Hey dude. Who's this?" one boy asked, while slapping Ryan a high-five.

" This is Jade. She just moved here form Alaska." Ryan explained to the whole table. We sat down next to each other. Ryan began chatting with the guys around him. I began eating my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Hey. My names Nicole. I'm in your biology class." I looked overt to the girl who had spoken. Her long, brunette hair cascaded down her back, gently waving. She had wide, hazel eyes. Overall, she was kind of pretty.

"Oh yeah. I remember you. Do you sit in the front seat?" I asked

" Yes. Have you studied that stuff before? You got every question, the teacher asked you, right." She asked, while sipping on her coke.

" Umm…yeah. I already passed biology in Alaska, but you have to take it 3 years here." I relied, answering her question.

" Wow, this year is going to be easy for you."

" Yeah, I guess it is."

" Did you play any sports in Alaska?" I had played some sports in Alaska, although I never felt like a member of the team. I was a pretty good player. I was just an outcast.

" Yes. I played Field hockey for 3 years." She began to smile, and clapped her hands excitedly. She reminded me of Alice.

" That's great! We're one person short for our school field hockey team." She turned around and told all of the other girls that sat around her. I hadn't noticed this before, but they were all wearing field hockey sweatshirts.

" What position did you play?" A girl asked me. She had emerald green eyes, and her long, blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail. She was also wearing a field hockey sweatshirt.

" Goalie." I answered. (A/N I play goalie on our Field Hockey team, just to let you know, lol)

" OH MY GOSH!!! Are you serious?" Nicole asked me. She was even more excited now

" Yeah. I also play center, but mostly goalie." She was practically out of her seat by now.

" We needed a goalie! This is great. Would you be willing to try out tomorrow?" I hadn't planned on joining any sports teams, but I wasn't willing to pass up any opportunity at friends.

" Sure. What time?"

" Right after school, until 4:30. This is great! Now we can have a team!" Nicole was very excited. I was too. I had met a gorgeous guy, made new friends, and I was now joining a sports team. And to think I was dreading this day!

The bell, signaling lunch was over, rang I dumped my tray and walked out of the cafeteria with Nicole and Ryan. The rest of the day was as great as the morning. I had one class with Ryan, right after lunch. I had last period with the blonde, whom I found out her name was, Kayleigh.

The day finally ended. I went out to the front steps to wait for the ret of my family.

" See you tomorrow at try outs!" Nicole called out. I waved good-bye to her as she boarded the bus.

" Hey!" Ryan said, coming to stand next to me. " Would you want to hang out sometime?" he asked me. I could sense the hopefulness in his voice.

"Sure. Give me your hand." He extended his hand to me. I wrote down my phone # on it.

" Call me sometime and we'll make plans."

" Alright. Will do." He said walking towards a car

" See you tomorrow!" I said as I watched him walk away, towards a car. I assumed his brother because, as soon as he reached it, the driver, a boy who looked 16, pulled him into a headlock and started ruffling his hair.

" Who was that?" I jumped and let out a little squeal. The familiar voice chuckled.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." My dad pulled me into a hug. I calmed down a bit. By this time, my whole family had come out of the building, and gathered around. They had all seen me with Ryan, and they were all curious.

" He's just someone I met today, one of my new friends." I assured them. They thought this was good enough for now. I'm sure I would be interrogated when we got home. We all walked to our cars and headed home.

"How was your day, honey?" Mom asked from the front seat.

" Great! I made a lot of new friends and I was offered a spot on the field hockey team. I have try-outs tomorrow."

"That's great! I'm glad it turned out better than you thought it would."

" Me too." I smiled. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, or the rest of the year to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! PLEASE review. I got over 50 hits, but only 2 reviews!! Just for those of you who don't know, this is my first fic, so reviewing will really help me. I may not be able to review for at least another week because I have graduation on Thursday! If you have any ideas or suggestions, please review or PM me. I will respond.**

Recap:

"_How was your day, honey?" Mom asked from the front seat._

" _Great! I made a lot of new friends and I was offered a spot on the field hockey team. I have try-outs tomorrow."_

"_That's great! I'm glad it turned out better than you thought it would." _

" _Me too." I smiled. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, or the rest of the year to begin._

When I got home, as I predicted, I was bombarded with tons of questions. Uncle Emmet, Uncle Jasper and dad were all very protective. They even went so far as to check his background history, thanks to Uncle Jasper's hacking skills. Auntie Alice, Aunt Rose, and mom were all excited. Auntie Alice and Aunt Rose, of course, suggested that we go shopping for a new wardrobe.

I finally escaped the interrogation to go get ready for bed. I knew I wasn't going to sleep that night, but I had to use any excuse I could think of to get away from my over protective, overly excited family.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face, put my pajamas on and crawled into bed. Mom and dad came up a few minutes later to tuck me in. After they left, I laid down and stared at the ceiling for a little while. I couldn't sleep. I was too excited. Today just sunk in, so a new wave of excitement rushed through me. I decided today would be a good time to start writing in my journal again.

I swung my legs around the side of my bed and slipped my slippers on. It was dark in my room so I tripped a couple of times, of course! I finally made it to my desk. It took me a couple minutes to find the drawer handle, but I finally found it. I grabbed my journal and flashlight and made my way, carefully, back to my bed. Once safely under the comfort of my covers, I turned on my flashlight and started to spill my feelings and thoughts onto the blank pages. I had managed to fill up 6 pages before I was content. The clock on my bedside table read, 1:30 AM. My suddenly heavy eyelids and obsessive yawning confirmed it was time to go to sleep.

I had a wonderful dream that night. Dream:

_Ryan and I were in a beautiful meadow. We were sitting opposite each other on a blanket. The sun was shining, reflecting off his gorgeous, ocean blue eyes. We were slowly leaning in closer to each other. We were staring into each other's eyes, intently. Just as our lips were about to meet, Ryan's eyes widened in horror, staring at me, and he quickly pulled away. He was out of the meadow within seconds, leaving me alone. _

_I caught a glimpse of something reflecting off a plate, where our lunch was. I leaned in closer to get a better look. What I saw frightened me. I was looking into two blood red orbs. They were staring back at me, oddly enough, they also looked frightened. _

_The eyes belonged to a girl. She looked like she was my ages. She actually looked lot like me. she had the same long, bronze hair and pale face. It was kind of eerie how similar we looked. _

_I then realized the girl staring back at me was indeed myself. My true self. I was a monster. Deep down I knew that, I had just never seen it before. This was what I was meant to be. A monster._

_I smelled something in the distance. It smelled delicious. I started walking towards the scent. I couldn't decipher what it was. It was sweet, like nothing I had ever smelled before._

_When I reached the origin of the scent I almost fainted. The scent was coming from Ryan. He was lying on the forest floor. Blood was dried onto his clothes. His whole body was pale, and motionless. I knelt down beside his body and sobbed. The odd thing was, there were no tears coming from my eyes. _

_I saw a faint blur of red and white pass by in some nearby trees. The blur was moving very fast. In no time the blur stopped right in front of me. It was a woman. She looked familiar, but I was sure I had never seen her in my life before. She spoke to me._

" _Jade, He's gone." The woman walked closer towards me._

" _NO! he can't be . no, no no!!" I sobbed helplessly. She placed her hand on my shoulder. As she did that flashes of images came flooding into my mind. They were pictures of me. I was standing in the same meadow, staring at something in front of her. It was Ryan. He had the same horrified look on his face. He turned and tried to run. I caught up with quickly sunk my teeth into his neck. I started draining his blood from his body. When I was done I looked up. My once green eyes were blood red, like the ones I saw in my reflection. _

_I looked down at Ryan's body. He was lying in my arms lifeless. The images stopped and I opened my eyes. I saw the same thing as the last picture. Ryan's lifeless body , lying in my arms. The arms of a killer monster. _

I woke up screaming after that. Mom and Dad rushed in. dad placed me in his lap while mom stroke my hair. I sobbed into dad's chest, almost hyperventilating.

" Shhh. It's okay Jade. It was only a dream. You're okay now, sweetie. We're here." Dad said rocking me back and forth, in an attempt to stop my frightful tears. I finally stopped after a while. I took a few deep breaths and opened my eyes. The whole family was standing in the doorway watching me. I immediately blushed, another trait I inherited form my mother. They all had worried expressions on their faces.

" what was your dream about, Jade? ' Uncle Jasper asked cautiously, sending a wave of calmness to me. I gave him an appreciative look and attempted to give him a smile.

" I was a monster.. I scared Ryan.. He ran away from me, but I caught up with him. Then I… I…. I drained his blood. My eyes were blood red." It all came out as one sentence. Everyone's eyes widened in horror, as Ryan's had in my dream. They were all speechless as they left the room, leaving my parents and I alone.

"What if he finds out what I am. He's going to hate me. He'll think I'm a monster. Oh My God! I am a monster. " I started sobbing again.

Mom and dad were exchanging looks with each other. I could tell they were having a silent conversation with their minds. Finally dad spoke.

" Jade, go back to bed now. We will talk about this in the morning. Try to get some sleep. You need to rest, good-night." They both kissed me and left the room quickly. I could hear hushed voices from downstairs. I figured they were probably talking about me. My eyelids became heavy again. I could feel myself drifting off into sleep, once more. I wanted to fight it. I was afraid I would have that dream again. I didn't want to see that look on Ryan's face again.

I was thinking about what Ryan would think if he ever found out about my secret. Would he still want to be around me. Or would it turn out like my dream?

I couldn't fight it anymore. I let sleep take over my body. I once again fell into the black depths of sleep. To my delight I didn't have another nightmare.

**Sorry it's not that long. A lot happened in this chapter though. It's kind of an important asset to the story. The next chapter will be the next day at school. In the following chapters I will probably skip a couple weeks. To when Jade and Ryan are closer friends. When Jade feels comfortable enough to consider telling Ryan. If she can get over the fear it might turn out like her nightmare. PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me so much. I might even get more chapters out quicker if you review more. **

**-Thanks!**

** 3 Love me for ETERNITY 3**


	3. Chapter 3

RECAP:

_I could hear hushed voices from downstairs. I figured they were probably talking about me. My eyelids became heavy again. I could feel myself drifting off into sleep, once more. I wanted to fight it. I was afraid I would have that dream again. I didn't want to see that look on Ryan's face again. _

_ I was thinking about what Ryan would think if he ever found out about my secret. Would he still want to be around me. Or would it turn out like my dream? _

_I couldn't fight it anymore. I let sleep take over my body. I once again fell into the black depths of sleep. To my delight I didn't have another nightmare. _

I woke up feeling like crap. Then, all at once, the dream came back to me . How would Ryan really react to my secret? Would he really run away? Would I even be able to tell him? I figured I would just have to avoid him until I could answer these questions. This was going to be a challenging day.

I trudged over to the bathroom, trying to avoid all mirrors--I was afraid I would see the monster from last night. It was bad enough I would have to face Ryan today. I was sure every time I looked at him I would see his frightened expression from my dream. It pained me, still, to know I caused him to look like that.

When I was finished getting ready I made my way down stairs. I could hear my family talking from the kitchen as I descended the many stairs. I entered the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. My whole family stopped talking when I walked in. They were all sitting at the dining room table, and all wore the same worried expressions they had last night. My mom was the first to speak.

" Are you alright, sweetie? Are you sure you'll be able to make it through school today?" She sounded as worried as she looked.

" Yeah. I think I'm okay. It was just a dream." I tried my best to give her a reassuring smile. My parents got up and started walking toward the front door. I followed them out to the Volvo. I was hoping for a silent ride so I could think, but apparently, my dad had other plans.

" What happened in your dream last night?" he looked at me in the rearview mirror.

I couldn't tell him. What would he think? I lived with a house full of vampires, and I had a nightmare about them? I didn't know what to say without him getting suspicious. He took his eyes off of me to focus on the road. He let out an exasperated sigh and took my mom's hand in his own, before speaking again.

" Jade, there is something I should probably tell you…" He took a long pause. Glancing once again to my mom before continuing. "I can read minds. I saw what your dream was about." WHAT!?!?! I can't believe this! My dad saw my dream. He saw the monster I was. He saw how I hurt Ryan. He must be so ashamed.

" No Jade. I'm not ashamed of you. It's what we are. You were bound to find out sooner or later. I had the same feelings when I first met your mother. Only I was overreacting, and not thinking, and…well, you've heard the story many times. You know how it ended." I could tell this was hard for him. Mom could tell, too—so she jumped in the conversation.

" He did it to protect me. He thought if he could get away form me that it would be easier for both of us. He thought I would forget about him, in time—but I could never imagine doing that." I could this was meant more for him rather than me. My dad raised her hand up to his lips and kissed each one of her fingers.

I was still in shock form learning that my father has been in my head my whole life. Hearing everything I couldn't say out loud. I suddenly felt self-conscious.

" Are you sure you'll make it through the day? You look kind of pale." My mom asked, reaching back to take my hand.

" No, really, I'm alright." I tried to make my voice convincing. Although not going today would make it a lot easier to avoid Ryan.

"You know avoiding something doesn't make it go away." I glared at my dad. This mind reading thing was going to be hard to get used to. He laughed at my reaction." You will soon enough."

" I know it doesn't go away. It's only temporary until I figure out what I'm going to do." I crossed my arms and looked out the window then I noticed we were at school. I got out of the car and started walking to my first class without even looking at my parents. I was so mad at them for keeping this big of a secret from me for this long. The bell rang just as I walked in the door and took my seat.

"Hey, I see you found the class alright today." Oh no. I forgot I had first period with Ryan. I was so overwhelmed with the news this morning I forgot all about him. As if I needed more to think about right now. So I just nodded in response, not meeting his eyes. He couldn't say anymore after that because Mrs. Rands decided to start the lesson then.

The bell finally rang. It seemed like it took forever with Ryan staring a hole in the back of my head or Mrs. Rands' droning voice echo through the classroom. I was glad to have a class without Ryan to not have to think about him for at least an hour, but then I would have to see him next period in algebra. _Ugh_, I groaned.

This period went by way too fast. Before I knew it, I was walking down the hallways towards algebra—and Ryan. When I walked in Ryan was already there sitting in the front. I silently slid into the available seat in the back, farthest away form him. I held my breath and he didn't turn back. But then I felt guilty. He didn't do anything to me and he's probably as confused as I am. I knew I couldn't tell him about the dream and explain none of this was his fault, but it took all my strength to not go up to him and blurt out our whole secret.

I took copious notes and concentrated on that, forgetting about everything else. Even though I had no idea how I did it with him sitting 3 feet in front of me.

At lunch I decided to sit with a girl from biology, instead of Ryan and his friends. I could feel them looking at me. I remembered Nicole telling me her name was Paige and was on the field hockey team. Which reminded me of the first practice. I was so excited to play again. At least now I had something to look forward to. The end of the day couldn't come fast enough!

Spanish went the same as Algebra did—Only I sat in front this time. When the bell rang I gathered all of my books and was about to stand up when I felt someone standing in front of me.

"Hey, " I was so close to making it the whole day.

"Hey, " I kept my eyes down on the desk when I answered.

" So, what's up with you today?" I finally looked up into his gorgeous eyes. They looked worried and a little sad. It reminded me of my dream—the reason I had been ignoring him.

" What do you mean?" I knew exactly what he meant, but I decided to play innocent.

" I don't know. You just seem…_differen_t."

" Different how?" I wondered how long I could keep this up.

"When I first met you, you were this… awesome girl who was actually cool to hang out with and today you're totally different. You've been ignoring me the whole and you won't even look at me. I was even texting you and you never responded." I looked back down at the wood. I didn't know what to say, _I can't hang out with you because I could hurt you, in more ways than one, because I'm part vampire?_

"My phone was off all day." I couldn't say anymore. I just walked out of the room, towards the locker rooms. As soon as I walked in Nicole ran up to me.

"Hey, are you alright? Ryan said you were acting funny today."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her and walked into one of the stalls to change. I couldn't wait to get on the field and take out all of my frustration.

When Nicole and I walked down to the field the coach called us into a circle to stretch.

"Girls, we finally have a full team and a goalie! This is Jade. Nicole recruited her so now we might have a chance at beating the Foxes!" Everyone cheered and thanked Nicole for getting me to join the team.

" Alright, if everyone is stretched lets do our warm up run." A run. Exactly what I needed. Although, I would much rather run at full vampire speed.

The run was a short one; it only took a half hour. The rest of the practice we did drills and I tried out the goalie equipment. The coach seemed impressed enough because at the end of practice she told me that our first game was on Friday and she was excited for me to come.

I changed fairly quickly and walked out to the parking lot where Aunt Alice was waiting to pick me up in my dad's brand new Volvo—I never understood his obsession with those cars.

" How was practice?" she asked as soon as I got in.

" It was alright. It felt good to play again. We have our first game on Friday."

" You'll do good, don't worry." She winked at me.

"Thanks Aunt Alice. I really needed that after today." I figured she would know what I was talking about. I didn't understand why they told me about Alice's gift, but they failed to mention my father's.

" Speaking of your day. Why were you ignoring that boy?" It figuresshe would know that, too.

"I just can't stand the thought of hurting him. That dream scared me, Aunt Alice. What would happen if I did happen to lose control. If for one moment I was totally focused and I just…slipped." My voice trailed off to a whisper by the end.

" You are too much like your father," She shook her head. "You need to realize he made a mistake. He realized this when it was almost too late. It's a mistake that he regrets and will have to live with that guilt for the rest of his existence. I know we all do things we wish we hadn't and will eventually regret, believe me I know, but when it can be avoided, why ignore the warnings? If you pay attention to the yellow flag waving and take a different route you won't have to deal with the annoying burden remorse," She took her eyes off the road to look at me. " Edward and Bella were able to fix the mistake; this isn't always the case, though. I'm positive you will take notice of that yellow flag and do something about it. I can guarantee the outcome will be much more enjoyable if you do." I turned my head to meet her eyes and gave her a weak smile.

I turned back away to look out the window and sighed, " I guess you're right."

I heard her let out a little laugh as we slowed down to stop in the front of the house. " When am I not right?" We both started laughing and headed up the stairs to the front door. Aunt Alice came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder, " I know you'll do the right thing."

Warning Really Long A/N:

**I can't believe it has been eight months since the last time I updated my story. And for that, I am truly sorry. I know I asked for reviews, and I got them, I have just been kind of busy. **

**Here's my sorry attempt at an excuse:**

**About a month after I updated my life really began to pick up. I had field hockey every single day for three months; I started high school (Coming from a class of 24 students going into a class of 150 was very overwhelming and the 40 minute commute every morning didn't make High School anymore appealing.) Then snow started to fall around Thanksgiving, thus marking the beginning of snowboard season! **

**I decided to update today because the sun decided to grace us with its presence for about four hours today!! This is the first time we've had any change in the weather, besides snow and rain, since before Christmas, so naturally I was in a good mood—although it did melt some of the snow : ( Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. More to come, hopefully soon!**

**P.S. **

**Again, sorry for the long Author's Note / **


End file.
